Separate editing systems exist for editing standard definition television (SDTV) resolution video data and for editing HDTV-resolution video data. Currently, there is a need for a HDTV editor for manipulating digital high definition (HD) video data which can be configured from a set of editing devices such as a non-linear editor video interconnected to video processing equipment.